<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seen by robs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232266">seen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs'>robs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko è abituato a non essere mai visto da nessuno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko è abituato a non essere mai visto da nessuno, per questo non è particolarmente sorpreso quando un ragazzo si siede sulla panchina che ha occupato nel piccolo parco vicino alla sua università. Sa chi è, dopotutto è quasi impossibile non conoscere almeno per sentito dire Akashi Seijuurou, ma non si sente intimidito dalla sua presenza; non l'ha notato, non ha dubbi, perché dovrebbe sentirsi nervoso di averlo accanto sulla sua solita panchina? Ha un certo... <em>interesse</em> nei suoi confronti, sì, ma non ha intenzione di comportarsi come un adolescente alla prima cotta in un momento simile. Continuerà in silenzio a leggere la sua light novel e quando l'avrà conclusa se ne andrà senza dire nulla, come ogni volta che qualcuno che non conosce non lo nota.</p>
<p>“Sono curioso, cosa leggi di tanto interessante da farti rimanere qui ore e ore? Sembri sempre molto preso,” chiede il ragazzo, e Kuroko sobbalza; non è una cosa che fa abitualmente, ma non lo è neanche avere una persona che comincia un dialogo con lui senza essere stata prima terrorizzata dalla sua comparsa <em>improvvisa</em>. Si riprende in fretta dalla sorpresa, però, e mostra il titolo del suo libro all'altro.</p>
<p>“Letture leggere, per passare il tempo,” risponde, senza particolari inflessioni nella voce, e non è sorpreso quando Akashi ridacchia per il disegno sulla copertina, e non ne è neanche imbarazzato; è una reazione che è abituato a vedere in questo tipo di situazioni.</p>
<p>“Un mio compagno di corso stava leggendo proprio questo libro, qualche giorno fa,” ribatte Akashi, sorridendo senza ridicolizzarlo come in genere capita, e questa sì che è una sorpresa. “Non penso che sia il mio genere, ma tutto sommato non ho abbastanza tempo libero per dedicarmi a questo tipo di cose,” aggiunge un attimo più tardi, indicando con il capo l'uomo in abito che lo sta aspettando all'ingresso del parco; il suo autista, se Kuroko non ricorda male.</p>
<p>“Ho qualche titolo da consigliare, se Akashi-san è interessato a provare,” offre, senza aspettarsi niente, ed è ancora una volta piacevolmente sorpreso quando l'altro ragazzo accenna un altro sorriso e annuisce.</p>
<p>“Sono interessato,” dice semplicemente, alzandosi dalla panchina e sistemando la cinghia della sua tracolla sulla spalla. “Questo sabato alle sei al cafè accanto alla facoltà di economia?” continua, e Kuroko sgrana appena gli occhi alla proposta inaspettata, e annuisce.</p>
<p>Lo guarda poi allontanarsi per raggiungere il suo autista, e rimane a fissare il vuoto per qualche attimo quando l'altro ragazzo scompare dalla sua vista. Ha davvero appena accettato l'invito a quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un appuntamento con Akashi Seijuurou?</p>
<p><em>Che strana giornata</em>, pensa, prima di tornare a leggere e ignorare come d'abitudine la persona che senza notarlo ha preso il posto liberato dell'altro ragazzo. <em>Che strana giornata</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basata sul prompt "sitting on the same park bench" di <a href="http://omgrobsblog.tumblr.com/post/139117870606/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short/">questo</a> au meme su tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>